


Noche de cita

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El amor está en el aire [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Sherlock Holmes y John Watson tienen una cita.





	Noche de cita

**Author's Note:**

> tercer fic del mini-reto "El amor está en el aire" del foro "I am Shelocked" la propuesta de hoy era "Citas" y a pesar de que pensaba hacer todos los fics de este reto tan azucarados como pudiera, no pude evitar escribir esto.
> 
> Los personajes no son míos y no gano nada con esto. Ademas de ya saben (espero) reviews.

Jim visita el piso cuando Sherlock no está en casa, después de todo no quiere que el entrometido detective arruine su sorpresa, él visita Baker Street al medio día con dos asesinos suecos en cada hombro, uno se encarga de silenciar a la señora Hudson con un pañuelo empapado en cloroformo. Los padres no necesitan estar presentes cuando los hijos tienen una cena romántica. El otro se encarga de abrir las puertas del departamento.

En la cocina, John ya está despierto, una lástima en serio, Jim quería llevarlo apenas consiente, abducido por un monstruo desde la suavidad de las sabanas egipcias de su amante, como una escena salida de Dracula o Frankenstein.

Jim decide improvisar, después de todo la escena que el doctor hace en la cocina, con el cabello mojado, vestido solo con la bata de baño azul del detective, silbando una vieja canción de Frank Sinatra mientras agita tranquilamente lo que parece ser algún tipo de sopa de verduras en el fuego con un gran cucharon de madera, es perfecta.

La imagen es tan conmovedora y domestica que el monstruo gruñendo en su interior, el viejo villano de películas en blanco y negro que siempre ha tenido dentro, vibra con la emoción de poder corromper esa imagen perfecta que Sherlock Holmes ha creado para sí mismo.

“Buenos días, Johnny”. Ronronea Jim alertando al doctor de su presencia, John se tensa y se compone adoptando una mirada en blanco en cuestión de segundo, sus ojos se mueven hacia los matones que permanecen tras su jefe con brillantes pistolas negras adornadas con silenciadores en las manos.

“Sherlock no te invitó ¿Verdad?” Pregunta el ex soldado fingiendo resignación en su tono, sus manos tiemblan cuando corta el gas de la cocina, su espalda se yergue incómodamente cuando ajusta su bata con tensión apenas disimulada y se acerca a su sillón.

“Por supuesto que no”. Le asegura Jim, “pero de todas formas esperaba que me invitaras una taza de té”. Insinúa con una sonrisa socarrona, John le devuelve la sonrisa, con la quijada tensa y los labios apretados.

“Pero tú y yo sabemos que no estás aquí por té y galletas”. Responde John acerbicamente, “así que ¿Por qué no vamos directo al grano?”.

Jim carcajea cruelmente “Johnny”. Se ríe, “Por eso es que Sherlock te mantiene cerca”. Sus matones se ríen con él y John los fulmina a todos con la mirada “Pero está bien, ¡Arne! Cariño, por favor haz los honores” El hombre de la izquierda apunta a su hombro con la pistola, John en serio no esperaba eso, él sabe que Jim espera que cierre los ojos y ruegue por su vida, en cambio, el doctor mira  a Jim a los ojos y espera el disparo.

El disparo nunca llega, en su lugar siente un fuerte pinchazo solo para darse cuenta que en la pistola habían dardos tranquilizantes en vez de balas, lo último que piensa antes de que el mundo se oscurezca es como agradece que Sherlock haya salido hace tan solo unos minutos atrás.

* * *

Cuando Sherlock entra al piso. (Con leche, dos cajas de sus marcas favoritas de té y un paquete de Jammie Dodgers solo porque John ama esas galletas), no hay nada fuera de lugar, excepto tal vez que la Señora Hudson no está en la escalera para recibirlo con un beso y un abrazo.

Sherlock trata de recordarse a sí mismo que ese tipo de muestras de afecto no son acciones obligatorias, que no hay una norma que diga que la Señora Hudson tiene que encontrarlo en la escalera con un beso y un abrazo, que Lestrade no tiene que sostener su hombro con una mano cálida para saludarlo durante cada caso, que John no tiene que despertarlo todas las mañanas con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa cansada pero satisfecha, que John no tiene que acurrucarse a su lado en las tardes de frías de invierno, John no tiene porqué sostener su mano al entrar al Yard.

Sherlock trata de recordarse que el amor que recibe día a día no es una norma. Pero ya casi no recuerda como se sentía al estar solo.

Lo primero que nota es que la puerta está abierta. A John no le gusta dejar la puerta abierta cuando está solo. No con todos esos traumas de la guerra, no con todos los peligros a los que está expuesto día a día por el oficio de su pareja.

Lo segundo es que John definitivamente no está en el departamento. Se suponía que esa noche seria una noche de citas, o eso le dijo John. Que esa noche, John calentaría la sopa de verduras que la Señora Hudson les había dejado en la tarde. (Porque había cocinado demasiado, les dijo ella. Sherlock sabe que ella siempre está preparando demasiado porque se preocupa). Esa noche calentarían un poco de agua, pondrían un documental medico en la tele, se acurrucarían en el sillón a comer y satisfacer sus estómagos con el calor de la comida hecha en casa y terminarían tomando una taza de té y galletas. No sería la cita más lujosa pero Sherlock ha aprendido rápidamente que la comodidad de la domesticidad es algo en que ambos encuentran placer de vez en cuando.

Pero John no está por ninguna parte y en su lugar solo está su laptop, abierta y encendida, posicionada precariamente en el escritorio de la sala.

El detective se acerca a la computadora, sorprendido cuando al sentarse frente a ella, una solicitud de llamada de video aparece en la pantalla. Él acepta la llamada y la sonrisa blanca y degenerada de Moriarty le saluda con felicidad ensayada.

“Bueno ¡Hola! Cariño”, saluda el criminal, alejándose de la cámara, Sherlock nota que la habitación se ve lujosa, amplia, de techo alto, adornada con sedas y pequeñas estatuillas de oro solido, y ahí sentado en la cama matrimonial, vestido en un caro traje azul oscuro, con una camisa celeste de aspecto suave, manchada con pequeñas gotas de sangre ya resecas, ahí está John.

John lo mira a los ojos a través de la cámara, sus grandes ojos azules cansados, pidiéndole cosas que el detective no puede entender, porque siempre que está en peligro, su doctor del ejercito se balancea entre la ambivalencia de querer ser salvado y evitar que Sherlock corra hacia el peligro por él.

Sherlock siente la ira acumulándose en él, como un volcán a punto de estallar. “¿Qué quieres, Moriarty?” Pregunta tratando de ocultar la rabia en su tono.

“Me enteré de que tenias una cita con tu mascota” Comenta el criminal sentándose junto a John y acariciando cabellos rubios con sus pegajosos dedos largos. “Pero tu pequeña idea de una cita simplemente sonaba ¡Tan aburrida!” Grita el irlandés al final de la oración.

“Moriarty”. Advierte Sherlock, sin quitar la vista de su pareja, el detective no puede evitar notar el pequeño moretón formándose en su pómulo derecho, como su cabello se apega a su frente por el sudor, como sus ojos apenas están abiertos, probablemente porque Moriarty debió haberlo drogado.

“Tienes que entender, cariño”. Canta Moriarty con la voz aguda “No podía soportar la idea de que tuvieran una cita tan aburrida, como un viejo matrimonio y todavía no pones un anillo en su dedo, no, Sherlock, no quiero que te vuelvas aburrido, no por culpa de tu mascota”. Sisea al final, apretando el puño en el cabello de su prisionero, quien gruñe por debajo pero más allá de eso no hace otro sonido.

“¡Moriarty!” Grita Sherlock está vez, levantándose de su asiento y golpeando las palmas de sus manos en el escritorio.

“¡Tranquilo, amor!”. Aplaca el criminal soltando al soldado y poniendo sus manos frente a su pecho en un símbolo de sumisión. “Te prometo que si encuentras a tu cita en digamos…” Murmura Moriarty mirando el caro reloj en su mano derecha con una mirada despreocupada, “las siguientes dos horas, no volveré a tocar otro lindo cabello de su pequeña cabecita”. Promete “¡Pero! Si no llegas en las siguientes dos horas entonces no creo poder contenerme”, murmura lamiéndose los labios. “Después de todo, él en serio es demasiado irresistible”. Sus ojos negros se oscurecen más si eso es posible, “o tiene que serlo para convertirte en está patética escusa de un esposo devoto al que te ha reducido” Sisea.

“Dos horas” Promete Sherlock escaneando la habitación en la pantalla con mas ahínco.

“Es una cita” Confirma Moriarty con una sonrisa enferma en los labios.

La pantalla se oscurece.


End file.
